


steps towards a bright future

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Series: we must love [2]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Love at First Sight, M/M, babs - Freeform, like when they debuted :((, they are all Smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: As Jaeyoon walked onto campus, he knew this would be a whole new experience for him.However, what he didn't expect was to maybe have his heart stolen once again by a gorgeous dancer.





	steps towards a bright future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [7years](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7years/gifts).

> Thank you so much for showing interest in my fics and leaving such sweet comments!! This is a month overdue, but I have been working on another fic! It got a little too angsty with Jaeyoon not exactly being happy and hopeful in some bits so I decided to write this as well as an in-between! The next part will be finished soon I hope so look forward to that as well ~ ♡

The sun shone down and warmed his skin as he took his first few steps onto the campus. People were running around and smiling and laughing, creating a serene image in Jaeyoon’s mind.

Excitement sat in the muscles of his legs as he tried to reel it in, but nothing could stop the sunny-smile from spreading across his face and making his cheeks look even more pinchable. 

He was on his way to registration which was supposed to be taking place somewhere near the main student hub, although he didn’t know where exactly that was. Regardless, the skip never left his step.

Thankfully, he soon caught sight of the main student hub; mostly, due to the huge banner that read: REGISTRATION. Jaeyoon only just refrained from shouting in joy at finding it.

Registration went by without any hassle and before he knew it he was placed into a tour group after being handed a shiny new student card. 

The group just milled around while waiting for their guide. Some were already chatting about their courses or about interests, and after admiring his student card some more he looked at the other people in his group.

Many had already paired off or were in group discussions however there was one guy on his own.

He had blond hair and a fringe that half-covered his eyes. And, yeah, he looked emo but Jaeyoon knew not to judge a person by their appearance.

"Hi! I'm Jaeyoon!"

The blond man looked startled at Jaeyoon's sudden introduction and cleared his throat, “I-I’m Juho.”

And thus begins their conversation about their courses. Juho was going to study music but mentioned he had to take a history class as well to which Jaeyoon responded enthusiastically. Jaeyoon had chosen a history degree with an archaeology minor for his love of the wide range of possibilities within the subjects and he was happy to find someone who at least shared one class with him this soon.

They kept talking until the tour began, but, as they were led around the vast and sprawling campus, Jaeyoon couldn't help, but feel amazed by the many departments and buildings in the University and he told Juho as much who laughed at his excitement.

The tour soon finished and they stopped off at the hall where the clubs and societies were waiting to sign people up.

Jaeyoon took a look around by himself as Juho made a beeline straight for the music society, eyes sparkling more than Jaeyoon had seen so far. 

Jaeyoon took his time going from stall to stall but a particular stall caught his eye and he gravitated towards it. The stall was for a dancercise Zumba class which would be held twice a week throughout the year. The class was mainly for dancing to Latin music in a fun way to exercise and stay fit. Jaeyoon had heard Latin music before and the usual energetic tempo never failed to excite him so seeing there was a class like this on campus, how could he not be drawn to the idea of it?

He spoke to one of the organisers, Choa, about the class and asked questions which she answered easily but in a way that made Jaeyoon feel like he was talking to an old friend. 

"Oh! But the best thing about the classes is Youngbin! He's a new instructor, but he's already the talk of everyone who takes the classes. I'm really glad I asked him to take the classes when our last instructor, Boa, went into professional dancing seeing as she graduated. Youngbin is so lovely, he'll never let you feel out-of-place and he always makes everyone feel welcome." 

While Jaeyoon was listening to Choa singing the praises of the instructor, he felt like it was something he had to witness.

"If you just write your name here, Jaeyoon, and put your email- Youngbin!"

The pen that Choa had placed into his hand, slipped out in surprise at her sudden shout of joy. It clattered to the floor and Jaeyoon went after it. The pesky pen had rolled under the table but Jaeyoon could reach it easily regardless. 

However, from where he was kneeling, he could see a pair of sneaker-clad feet had stopped at the table and over the raucous noise in the hall, he could hear talking overhead.

Carefully, he stood up and froze when he was fully upright.

He froze because the sneaker-clad feet had the most gorgeous owner who was animatedly chatting with Choa who looked absolutely delighted and was bouncing on the balls of her feet as they chatted. 

The gorgeous man smiled at Choa and his eyes squinted cutely as he did causing Jaeyoon make the strangest noise as he tried to hold back a comment just about how cute his smile was.

The strange noise that had emerged from the depths of Jaeyoon's soul had drawn the attention of Choa and Mr Cute and Handsome and Jaeyoon not-so-subtly tried to make himself smaller in panic.

"Oh~ Jjaeyoon this is Youngbin! Doesn't his smile just make you want to melt?" She giggled as Youngbin rolled his eyes at her, but Youngbin's attention drifted back to Jaeyoon and, boy, was Choa right.

"Hi Jaeyoon, are you looking to take our class?" 

There was the smile once again. Jaeyoon knew it would be the end of him, and oh boy, was he done for, but he also knew he couldn't resist it so he might as strap in for the ride, right?


End file.
